Bartz Klauser (SSB. Amplified)
Bartz is an unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Amplified and the second Final Fantasy character. He comes from Final Fantasy V. Jason Spisak will reprise his role as Bartz. Moveset Bartz, although strong and balanced, should not be predictable or he will fail, miserably. He best is suited for a mixture of offensive and defensive strategies, and cannot be fixed on either one separately. Hard work and learning pays off for Bartz players. Specials List Ground Attacks: Jab: Punches his foe, press again for overhead swing with a sword, press one more time for using a magic rod. Side Tilt: Shoots an arrow. Up Tilt: Swipes up a lance. Down Tilt: Uses a dagger to swipe horizontally. Side Smash: Uses a hammer to strike at foes. Up Smash: Uses a Thunder Rod pointed upward. Down Smash: Casts a burst of Aeroga Dash: Performs a kick. Get Up (On Back): Get Up (On Face): Slashes a katana front then back. Get Up (Trip): Get Up (Ledge): Air Attacks: Neutral: Duel wields Mage Masher knives for spinning. Foward Air: Sends a whip strike. Back Air: Casts Fira behind him. Is not a projectile. Down Air: Stomps down with one foot Up Air: Swings s sword in a circular motion. Throw: Pummel: Bartz punches his foes. Foward: Bashes his foe with a shield Back: Bartz performs a suplex. Down: Bartz uses Gravity to hold a foe for a short time and releases them. Up: Quickly opens a portal and a chocobo kicks through it. Animations: Crawl: No Wall Cling/Jump: Both Tethering: No Jump Number: 2 Standing Still: Poses similar to his Super Famicom sprite in battle. Idle 1: Idle 2: Entry: Warps in with the wind. Special Animations: Up Taunt: Bartz tosses a feather over his shoulder that vanishes quickly. Side Taunt: Bartz mimics Link's Melee taunt, perfectly. Down Taunt: Bartz plays a harp for a short time. Victory Animation: Poses the same as his Amano artwork and says "Looks like I won this one." Victory Animation 2: Magically unequips his weapon, crosses his arms and says "The wind's blowing my way." Victory Animation 3: Bartz does his casting animation and casts Aero. Team Victory Animation (Charizard): Charizard gleefully lets Bartz on its back. Bartz's fear of heights causes him to panic. Team Victory Animation (Cloud): Trophy Info Bartz: Born in a town of Lix, Bartz would later lose his parents and lives out his late father's wish traveling. It's during his travels that he heard a meteor crash down. This led him to rescuing a princess named Lenna, meeting an old man named Galuf, who has amnesia, and later a pirate named Faris. This unlikely team all were chosen to be Warriors of Light. Granted new power by the crystals, they set off to save the crystals from evil. He brings this power to Smash. He will be showing his moves for sure, here. Bartz (Alt): Class Change is the heart of Bartz's moveset and color coded for convience. It's to switch his classes to his situation and three types of class groups. The general neutral specials can be reflected so be careful. The side specials charge at his foes and up specials are general recoveries. Fighter group classes focuses on offense and defense, but goes slightly slow. Thief classes is faster and does combos better, but defense isn't real stellar. Mage classes are mostly balanced, but not really stand out. Know how Class Change handles the groups and plan accordingly. Proof of Mastery: Bartz really goes all out out this one. Catches his opponent with a fast moving dash assisted by Haste. Bartz unleashes a Flare spell, then a Holy spell, both while all his weapons strikes at his foes. Bartz then grabs the sword and uses it to finish his opponent off. This is merely example of the power that the crystals really give him. Alt Costumes/Palette Special Attrib. * Kirby gains Bartz's hair and Bartz's Fighter Neutral Special as a Copy Ability. * Bartz's victory theme is a direct rip of Final Fantasy V's Victory Fanfare. Trivia *Bartz's trophy info line "He will be showing his moves here for sure, here," is actually a two-layered reference. This is a reference to Capt. Falcon's taunt "Show me ya moves!" This is also a reference to Cecil Harvey's Dissidia 012 intro quote against him where Cecil wishes Bartz would show off his own moves. Category:Square Enix Characters Category:Guest Character Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Males